Unopened Heart
by Okami no Kaito
Summary: “Life isn’t fair. It just causes pain to everyone living it…” “That’s not true Set-chan. Life doesn’t always cause pain to everyone necessarily… everyone once in awhile people love their life and they’re happy for still being able to live.”
1. The Meeting

Summary: Sakurazaki Setsuna was someone who lost almost everything and has a cold, closed heart. Konoe Konoka was someone who had almost everything and has a bright, opened heart. What happens when the two meets? Please read and review! AU and OC warning!

Chapter 1: The Meeting

"Looks like we're in the same class again Konoka!" said Kagurazaka Asuna, patting Konoe Konoka's back.

"Yeah, too bad we had to change rooms though. I wonder who's my roommate?"

They looked at the board with all the list of students in each class and rooms.

"You're with Sakurazaki…Setsuna?!" Asuna said surprised and shocked.

"Eh?! Seriously?!" some girls looked at Konoka.

"Who's that?" Konoka looked at Asuna and everyone else, "I never heard of her."

"Come on! You know…the ace of the Kendo club." Asuna whispered.

"Asuna, you know that I don't know anyone unless they're in the same class as us." Konoka pouted, "And why're you whispering?"

"She…" Asuna's eyes widened, "Tha-That's her!"

Konoka looked at who Asuna was pointing at and saw a girl with raven hair tied to the left side of her head, walking towards them. She had a sad, distant look that everyone, but Konoka, ignored. She quickly looked at the class and which room she was in and left.

"Hey Asuna…" Konoka watched Setsuna leave.

"Yeah Konoka?" Asuna tried to calm down. To her and some other girls, just being _near_ Setsuna made them feel like they were going to be killed.

"Why's Sakurazaki-san so sad?" Konoka looked at Asuna worriedly.

"What the hell are you talking about Konoka? Why would she feel sad in the first place?" Asuna stated to Konoka as if it was the obvious thing in the world.

Konoka's eyes widened, Setsuna couldn't feel sadness or was everyone so scared of being near her just assumed that? Whatever the case is, she had to find out on her own.

"I'm gonna go check out my room now. See you later or in class tomorrow!" Konoka ran in the direction that Setsuna went in.

* * *

'_Here it is…_' Konoka went into the room and saw Setsuna unpacking her stuff.

"Who's there?" Setsuna turned towards the door, hearing someone enter and saw Konoka, "Oh…"

"Um...I'm Konoe Konoka…you're roommate..." Konoka blushed slightly, "Nice to meet you Sakurazaki-san."

Setsuna turned away and finished unpacking.

"Oh sorry, did you need any help?" Konoka walked towards Setsuna.

Setsuna shook her head.

Konoka looked around the room and saw that her stuff was already laid out, "Did you…?"

"If you don't like it…go ahead and rearrange it."

Konoka shook her head and smiled, "No it's the way that I wanted it! Asuna never did something like that so I was surprised."

"Asuna…? Kagurazaka Asuna?" Setsuna raised a brow.

"You know her?"

Setsuna rolled her eyes, "We _were_ in the _same_ class before."

Now Konoka was interested, "Really?"

Setsuna finished unpacking and stood up, "You ask a lot of questions."

"You talk as much as I do." Konoka crossed her arms playfully.

Setsuna stayed quiet and left the room.

Konoka giggled to herself, "I'll take it that you're a shy person Sakurazaki-san."

* * *

"Konoka! You're still alive!" Asuna walked up to Konoka with her friend and her, now, roommate Yukihiro Ayaka next to her.

"I heard from Asuna that you're Sakurazaki-san's roommate now." Ayaka looked at her worriedly, "Did anything happen? Do you want to change your room?"

"No, no. Nothing happened." Konoka waved her hands, then she gave Asuna a stern look, "And Asuna, Sakurazaki-san is a nice person once you get to know her."

"Oh really? I was in her class before and nothing good comes outta her." Asuna crossed her arms, "Sure she has the top grades in the class but she should at least get along with the class or something. Still don't understand _why_ some underclassmen girls are the only ones going _near_ her."

"There's some people like that Asuna." Konoka frowned, "Besides, there's no way Sakurazaki-san would be _that_ bad. Give her a chance."

Ayaka sighed and shook her head, "I was in her class last year and she's as bad as Asuna says she is."

"Not you too."

"Come on Sakurazaki-sempai!" a girl pleased Setsuna, walking with her, "Please! Just this once and I'll never ask you again!"

"There's someone better for _that_ job. Can you please leave?" Setsuna tried to 'shoo' her underclassman away.

"See! That's what I mean!" Asuna pointed at Setsuna.

"Please! No one is better for this job! You're the only one!" the girl begged.

Setsuna scratched her head, "Alright fine! When and where?"

"Afterschool in the front. Thank you Sakurazaki-sempai!" the girl ran off.

"Hey Sakurazaki!" Tatsumiya Mana walked over to her, "Why did you lie to that girl?"

"I didn't lie." Setsuna crossed her arms, "Besides, I'm not on patrol today, you are."

"You are to be on stand by in case I can't handle it alone."

"That's why you have Nagase and Ku." Setsuna turned around and walked away.

"Do you believe me now Konoka?"

"Nope." Konoka went after Setsuna.

"If Konoka-san gets hurt Asuna…" Ayaka started but was interrupted by Asuna, "I know…I wouldn't forgive myself but…out of everyone it seems that Konoka's the only one that _can_ do it and I don't want to leave her to those underclassmen."

* * *

"Why are you following me?" Setsuna turned to look at Konoka.

"To ask you want you wanted for dinner." Konoka smiled, "After all, you _are_ my roommate."

"In case you haven't noticed, I don't eat much." Setsuna turned to leave.

"Are you serious? So you're never hungry?" Konoka walked up towards Setsuna.

"Why do you care anyways?" Konoka laughed playfully seeing a small blush on Setsuna's cheeks. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing. Just how cute you look when you blush." Setsuna blushed a little harder and walked away. '_Sakurazaki-san isn't _that_ bad as Asuna and Ayaka said. Why would they think that of her?_'

Konoka walked around for about 10 minutes and blushed as she saw a _dashing_ man waiting outside the school. He has a long raven hair that was tied into a ponytail wearing sunglasses, black baggy jeans, black shirt, black shoes, and a black jacket.

"Sakurazaki-sempai!" the girl ran over to 'him'. "Sorry did you wait long? My friends should be coming soon."

'_No way! That's Sakurazaki-san?!_' Konoka blushed harder realizing that it was her roommate, '_But I just saw her about ten minutes ago!_'

"Can we get this over with? All I have to do is watch you right?" Setsuna stuffed her hands in her pockets.

"Yes. It's been so dangerous lately and no one wants to help us. We'll treat you to dinner." the girl grinned

"Thanks but no thanks. I don't eat dinner."

"Nami! Did you wait long?" two more girls ran up to them.

"Yuki! Hikari! Not at all right Sakurazaki-sempai?" Nami looked at Setsuna and smiled.

Setsuna just crossed her arms and looked away, "Can we get this over with?"

"Sa…Sakurazaki-san?" Konoka called from behind. The foursome looked at her.

"Konoe-sempai! Good timing! Wanna come with us?" asked Yuki.

"E-Eh?" Before Konoka knew it, Hikari grabbed her hand, pushed her so that she was walking next to Setsuna, and began walking with them, '_What did I get myself into?!_'

* * *

Me: And end! XD So how's it? Good? Bad? Sorry if it seems too fast or confusing! DX It kinda seemed like a pretty good idea at the time! Anyways hope you readers like it!

Setsuna: What do you think you're doing?

Me: Nothing.

Setsuna: Oh sure. You're planning something _again_.

Me: -pretends to be shocked- Me?! Never!

Konoka: As long as I'm with you Secchan, it doesn't matter right?

Setsuna: -blushes furiously- H-Hai Ojou-sama!

Konoka: Mou! No more Ojou-sama!

Me: Don't worry Konoe! I'll make her…-grins evilly-

Setsuna: What?!

Me: Nothin'! Anyways please read and review! See ya all next time!


	2. The Demons Attack and the Night Together

Chapter 2: The Demons Attack and the Night Together

It's only been an hour since the three underclassmen went out with Setsuna and Konoka and partied, well the underclassmen did. Konoka was so nervous that she didn't know what was going on and Setsuna was just making sure that nothing happened to the schoolmates that she was with.

"Set-su-na-sempai!" Yuki shouted, obviously drunk "You sure you and Konoka-sempai don't want a drink?" she raised her half-empty can in the air.

Setsuna turned away, "Do whatever you want and I don't want to deal with my roommate drunk later."

Konoka looked at Setsuna shocked, "What?! I don't get drunk!"

Setsuna looked back at her as if she was lying, "Prove it!"

"Fine!" Konoka walked up to one of he underclassmen, took one of the beer, and took a quick long gulp, "There! See I'm not…woah." Konoka wobbled.

"You shouldn't have drunk that fast Konoka-sempai." sweat dropped Nami, "The beer that you drank is pretty strong, especially since you drank it _that_ fast."

"I told you." Setsuna shook her head, "How much longer?"

"Just a couple more hours. We're just gonna eat, get some new clothes and we're done." replied Hikari, somewhat affected by the alcohol.

"Wheee! The world is spinning!" laughed Konoka spinning a couple times, Yuki joining her.

"Konoka-sempai, Yuki knock it off." Hikari grabbed onto Yuki as Setsuna held Konoka in her place.

The group walked all the way near an abandoned part of the town and found a restaurant. Quickly getting something to eat, the drunken duo was close to falling asleep.

"Hey Yuki finish your food! Konoka-sempai you too!" said Nami.

"I told her that she was gonna be drunk." Setsuna took a sip of her water.

"Anyways, thanks again Setsuna-sempai. Are you sure you don't want anything from us?" smiled Hikari.

"Don't bother me again for this." Setsuna didn't look at them.

"Deal." Nami shook Setsuna's hand.

Suddenly, screams and roars from the outside were heard. The trio that wasn't drunk ran out to check what was going on. A demon was attacking the nearby people and eating their flesh making Nami and Hikari throw up.

"Keep it together." said Setsuna, unaffected by the sight, "Get them outta here. I'll be back afterwards."

"But what about…"

"That's why she brought me here." Setsuna waited until her underclassmen got the rest of the group and were out of sight. She made sure that no one was looking and raised her hand in the air where a faint light glowed in the palm of her hand, "Come, Yuunagi!" In less than a heartbeat, her sword, Yuunagi, appeared out of nowhere.

"**You! So you're that famous hanyo!**" the demon roared.

"What of it?" Setsuna narrowed her eyes.

"**You'll die by our hands now that you've finally came out of the stupid barrier.**"

"You and what army?" Fifty more demons appeared behind the first one.

"**Get ready to die!**"

* * *

"Hey…what's going on?" Konoka said in a daze. She looked around and didn't see anyone anywhere. She was all alone in the restaurant, "Where'd everyone go?" Standing up, she walked over to the nearest window and saw Setsuna fighting over fifty demons alone. "I didn't know that Sakurazaki-san was in a movie."

"_Hiken: Hyakka Ryoran!_" Setsuna shouted, easily killing over 40 demons.

"Wow! Go Setsuna-san!" Konoka punched the air.

"**Look there's one more human! Get her!**" shouted what seemed to be the leader of the demons.

"What's she still doing here?! _Hiken: Hyakuretsuoukazan_!" Setsuna spun in a circular motion and killed the rest of the demons. She walked around making sure that she killed them all then went towards Konoka, "Let's go now. I don't know if I got all of them. It's not safe here."

"What about the movie?"

"Wha?" Setsuna raised a brow, '_She's still drunk?_'

Konoka clung to Setsuna's arm, "Well Sakurazaki-san? What about the movie? Are you done?"

"I told you that you're gonna get drunk! And I'm not in a movie!" Setsuna was starting to get mad.

"And I told you that I _wasn't_ drunk." Konoka held on a little tighter.

"Then find your own way back." Setsuna almost growled, slightly pulling away from Konoka.

"No way! What if those demons thingy come after me?" Konoka gave Setsuna the best puppy eyes that she could do.

"Alright fine." sighed Setsuna.

Konoka couldn't straight on the way back. Getting angry Setsuna lifted Konoka onto her back and carried her home.

"Sakurazaki-san? What are you doing?" questioned Konoka.

"Carrying my _drunken_ roommate back home."

"I'm not drunk! Let me down!" Konoka pounded on Setsuna's back. Setsuna winced as one of Konoka's fists touched something that she wasn't supposed to touch. Never noticing it, Konoka continued. "Put me down Sakurazaki-san!"

Setsuna didn't answer her, she just kept on walking back. On the way, there were some demons popping out. With one free hand, Setsuna quickly killed off the demons when Konoka wasn't looking. About an hour or so later, Setsuna dumped Konoka onto her bed. "Go to sleep you drunk."

Konoka grabbed one of Setsuna's hands and pulled her until she was sitting next to her.

Setsuna blushed, "What do you want?"

This time, Konoka didn't answer her. She just put her head on Setsuna's shoulder and slowly drifted to sleep.

"H-Hey!" Setsuna pulled away from her, but Konoka snuck her arms around Setsuna's waist.

"Away…st-stay…help me…" Konoka cried in her sleep.

Sighing and scratching her head, she remembered something similar and did the same thing. Sighing again, Setsuna hesitantly wrapped her arms around Konoka's shoulders, "I-It'll be ok…"

Konoka calmed down and leaned more onto Setsuna.

The next morning, Konoka found herself sleeping in Setsuna's arms. Blushing heavily, she got up causing Setsuna to wake up.

"About time you woke up." Setsuna got up, yawned, and stretched, "Couldn't move with you on me."

"E-Eh?" Konoka tired to remember what happened, but every time she _tried_ to remember, well you know what alcohol does to you in the morning anyways. "I don't feel so good." Konoka laid back down again.

Setsuna sighed and walked into the small kitchenette. She came back a few moments later with a glass of water.

Konoka sat up and took the drink from Setsuna, "Thanks Sakurazaki-san."

Setsuna turned to leave, "Since it's the weekend, I'll leave for awhile."

"Wait, why?" Konoka finished her drink, "What happened last night anyways? What were those demons?"

Setsuna sent Konoka an icy cold glare, "That is none of your concern." and with that she left the room.

"I just wanted to know…" Konoka stared at her empty glass sadly, thinking how she could fix the problem.

* * *

Me: And end! XD So how's it? Pretty evil of me right? (jk jk) Anyways, I really hope that you readers like this story! (even though this chapter's sorta weird and random –sweat drop- sorry about that! )

Setsuna: How could you make me be so mean to Ojou-sama?!

Me: What you wanna make out with Konoe? –turns towards the door- Konoe! Your girlfriend _wants_ you!

Setsuna: -blushing madly- I'll kill you!

Konoka: Set-chan! What did I say about you and Fate-kun!

Setsuna: But…But…

Konoka: No buts!

Me: It's fine Konoe, anyways –turns towards the readers- Thanks ChronoStar, Strawberry Bankai, Marksman, setsuna-kun, Shinmei swordman, PureWiings, elfspirit7 for reviewing!

Setsuna: Now can I kill him?

Konoka: No!

Me: Thanks again for r & r! See ya all next time!

Setsuna: Wait! Come back here!

Me: Sorry, I promised two girls that they can kill me first! BYE! –runs away-

Setsuna: Damn it!

Konoka: Set-chan stop it!

* * *

_Preview:_

'Asuna and Ayaka were wrong…Sakurazaki-san is just mean if you bother her about something that she doesn't like. I wonder…I wonder if…I can change Sakurazaki-san…maybe not…_'_


	3. Setsuna’s Past, the Groups, and the Deal

Chapter 3: Setsuna's Past, the Groups, and the Deal

'_Asuna and Ayaka were wrong…Sakurazaki-san is just mean if you bother her about something that she doesn't like._ _I wonder…I wonder if…I can change Sakurazaki-san…maybe not…I'll ask Asuna later…_' Konoka laid down again staring at the bed above her.

"Konoka?" came a knock on the door.

"Come in." said Konoka.

"What happened last night?" asked Asuna, walking into the room, "I was calling you but you didn't answer."

"Oh…you did?" Konoka checked her phone, "You did. Silly me." Konoka stuck her tongue out playfully.

Asuna looked at Konoka weirdly, "What happened?"

"I uh…don't know. All I remember is going into town with Sakurazaki-san and some underclassmen."

"Woah, back up. You went with who to where?" Asuna looked at Konoka alarmed.

"With Sakurazaki-san into town."

"What?! Konoka! You're not supposed to leave the Academy unless it's for certain reasons! That's what your gramps said anyways."

"Asuna, I'm not a kid. Besides, we went with some underclassmen anyways." Konoka sat up and rubbed her head, "After awhile, I don't remember anything after that."

"That Sakurazaki-san must've done something to you! Wait till I-"

"Asuna!" Konoka almost growled, "It wasn't Sakurazaki-san's fault!" Konoka slumped forward a bit after calming down, "I just…wanted to show her that I couldn't get drunk that's all…"

"You _do_ know that you can right?" Asuna held her laugh.

Konoka nodded, "I wanted her to open up a bit…she seemed to lonely and serious all the time…what can I do Asuna? She's my new roommate now!" Konoka looked at Asuna with begging eyes.

'_I guess that I _could_ help her a bit…_' Asuna patted Konoka's back, "Let's ask some people that know her the most, then we'll figure out something."

"Yeah!"

* * *

"Know Sakurazaki Setsuna?" asked Ku Fei.

"Yeah. Do you know her hobbies, things she likes, you know stuff like that." questioned Asuna.

"I know she like training alone. Sorry, that all I know." Ku Fei scratched the back of her head.

"She came from Kyoto too de gozaru." Nagase Kaede walked up from behind Ku Fei.

"Really?" now Konoka seemed interested.

"From what I know she came from a school there. Never knew what kind though." Kaede laughed.

"Is that all you know?"

Kaede and Ku Fei looked at each other nervously.

"What up with that look?" Asuna raised a suspicious brow.

"Well uh…"

"It's…complicated…"

"How so?"

"It's because it's none of your business." Setsuna glared at the foursome.

"Sa-Sakurazaki-san!"

"The Headmaster wants to see you four, now." she turned to leave.

"She angry aru!"

"Ok mind telling us what's wrong?" questioned Asuna.

"Her father was a well known swordsman as well as a teacher in the school that Setsuna was in a few years back de gozaru. Her mother was also well known, but as a priestess and she was also a teacher there de gozaru."

"What happened to them?" asked Konoka.

"They were murdered on Setsuna's 7th birthday aru." Ku Fei and Kaede's eyes saddened.

Asuna and Konoka were shocked. Was this the reason why Setsuna was so cold and lonely? Was that why everyone was afraid of going near her?

"It took us over 3 years to figure out what happened to her de gozaru. When we found out…we had to pretend that we didn't know about it in front of her de gozaru."

"It hard on her aru. Not to cry and be able to live on like that aru."

"I…don't think that…she's gotten over them yet…" Konoka said slowly.

"What makes you say that?" asked Asuna.

"Tell me why was her eyes so sad and lonely? Surely she wants _someone_ to help save her."

'_Maybe I didn't have to trick her in the first place._' thought Asuna, "Anyways, let's go. Your grandpa wanted to see us right?"

* * *

"Hello Konoka, Asuna, Kaede and Ku Fei. I believe that everything is well." chuckled Konoemon.

"It is gramps. What did you want to see us for?" asked Konoka.

"Setsuna-kun came by earlier today reporting what had happened last night."

"You mean the movie?" Konoka tilted her head to the side.

"No Konoka. Setsuna-kun is one of my best guards here and she destroys the demons that threaten the safety of the students." Konoemon explained to his granddaughter.

"Anyways, what did what happened last night have to do with all of us?" asked Asuna, "I mean, Konoka's the only one that knows right?"

"Yes, however…this also involves you four."

"You wanted to speak with us?" Mana came into the room with Negi, and Evangeline. Setsuna walked in a few moments later and shut the door behind them.

"As you all are aware, everyone in this room knows about the existence of magic."

"Can you get to the point already sir?" said Setsuna, wanting to get away from everyone.

"-ahem- There are more demons than usual trying to enter the barrier around the school. I want you all to be very carefully when wandering the school for there may be some demons that came through and will attack. Also, I want all of you to work in pairs. Negi-kun and Eva will be one group, Mana and Kaede will be another, Asuna-kun and Ku Fei will be one, and Konoka and Setsuna-kun will for the last group."

"Eh?!"

"Why do I have to work with the brat?" growled Eva.

"By each of your fighting skills and how well you all treat each other is how I determined what group you will all be in."

"Gramps! You know that I can't fight!" said Konoka.

"That is why you and Setsuna-kun are in the same group. She is, by what I've seen, the strongest among everyone else in this room." Konoemon folded his hands, "She will take care of both you and the demons at the same time."

"Is that all sir?" said Setsuna. She was trying to hide it, but her anger was seen through her eyes.

"Yes. Good luck to you all."

* * *

"Aw man…how can he do this to us?" Asuna put her hands behind her head, "Even Negi has to team up with Eva-chan."

"Nee Asuna…Is Sakurazaki-san mad with me?" asked Konoka, "It seemed like that when she was talking with gramps."

"I don't know. Why don't you talk with her directly?"

Konoka didn't say anything. After going back to their rooms, Konoka found Setsuna lying on the couch with her back facing towards her.

"Sakurazaki-san?"

Setsuna didn't answer her. Frowning, Konoka made her way towards her and saw that she was sleeping.

"Oh Sakurazaki-san…why didn't you just went to the bed?" Konoka smiled slightly, grabbing a blanket and covering her.

Setsuna woke up with a jolt and grabbed one of Konoka's hands with one hand and her sword ready in the other. Realizing what she just did she let her go, "That was dangerous."

"S-Says you!" Konoka backed away from her, "You almost killed me!"

"Then why'd you get so close to me when I'm sleeping? My body goes 'automatic' whenever I'm asleep." Setsuna sat up and cracked her knuckles.

"You didn't when you were holding me this morning."

Setsuna stayed quiet.

'_Ha! Got her._' smirking playfully, Konoka made her way and sat next to Setsuna, "Hey Sakurazaki-san, why don't you relax for a bit? I mean…you haven't relaxed since last night have you?"

"S-So?"

"I want you to rest for now. After all, we're roommates _and_ partners for now."

"W-What?! That doesn't mean that I should take orders from you." Setsuna looked at Konoka horrified, "We're just roommates."

Konoka's eyes saddened and a few tears fell from her eyes, "Yeah…just roommates…"

"H-hey! D-Don't start crying now!" Setsuna tried wiping her tears away.

"Then promise me some _things._" said Konoka.

Setsuna gulped, "S-Sure…"

"One, call me by my first name from now on. Two, when I say 'relax' you relax without any arguments for at least 12 hours! Three, go shopping with me." Konoka smiled mischievously.

Setsuna stared at Konoka nervously, "I-Is that all…right?"

"For now."

"T-That's not fair."

"Hmm…is someone talking to me?" Konoka looked around playfully.

Setsuna sighed, "K-Konoka…that's not fair."

Konoka smiled, "Yay! You called me by my name!"

Setsuna scooted away from Konoka, but she grabbed her hand before she got away.

"Setsuna-san, you're gonna go shopping with me right now!"

"W-What?!"

* * *

Me: And done! So how's that? Horrible? Good? Anyways hope that you like this chapter! I'll try to get the next chapter up by tonight or tomorrow the latest!

Konoka: What about….

Me: Don't worry Konoe! I'll have Sakurazaki give you…a _**special**_ surprise!

Konoka: You will! Yay! –hugs me-

Setsuna: You'll what?!

Me: Uh-oh anyways, thanks: shiroki, Marksman, Dana Kishimoto, Strawberry Bankai, PureWiings, and Demon Cat08 for reviewing! See ya all next time! -runs away-

* * *

_Preview:_

"_Thanks Setsuna-san…for coming with me today." smiled Konoka._

"_S-Sure…Um…Ko-Konoka…happy birthday…" Setsuna gave Konoka an awkward hug and put a silver chain necklace around her neck._


	4. Konoka’s Birthday!

Chapter 4: Konoka's Birthday!

"Come one Setsuna-san! You promised!" Konoka gave Setsuna puppy eyes.

"Argh! Alright fine!" Setsuna quickly changed her clothes and waited for Konoka outside the door.

"Where you going Sakurazaki?" asked Mana, walking by.

"Just out for a little nit." Setsuna replied quickly.

"With who?"

"My partner." Setsuna glared at her, "You know that I do **not **enjoy being questioned right?"

"My bad." Mana smirked, "Take care of your partner; after all…it _is_ her birthday today."

Setsuna looked at Mana in shock as she walked away, '_Today's her birthday? No wonder she wanted me to go out with her…wait…why do I care?_'

So caught up in her thoughts, Setsuna didn't notice Konoka coming right up behind her. "Setsuna-san?"

"Gah!" Setsuna looked at Konoka, '_So beautiful...wait what am I thinking?!_'

She's wearing a light blue dress that reached her knees and a nice white hat (or something that girls like to wear when they go out)

Konoka giggled, "Oh sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you."

"Um…so…where are we going?" asked Setsuna.

"Into town to shop for clothes and stuff." Konoka locked the door.

"Didn't we do that yesterday?" Setsuna raised a brow.

"Yes, but this is for us only." Konoka wrapped her arms around Setsuna's, "That is if you don't mind."

"Let's just get this over with."

* * *

'_I haven't seen Koshiba-san for a while…maybe I can distract Konoka for awhile and talk with Koshiba-san to get something for her…_' thought Setsuna, eyeing a certain store.

"So what should we do Setsuna-san?" asked Konoka.

"Um…why don't you check out that clothing store over there? I'll be right back and meet you inside." Setsuna waited until Konoka went inside the store that she told her to go into and went to Koshiba.

"Oh my! Sakurazaki-san! Haven't seen you in a long time!"

"Same to you Koshiba-san….um…can I…buy that ring?" Setsuna pointed to a jade colored gemstone.

"Is it someone's birthday this month?" Koshiba packed the ring in a small pouch, "Must be someone special! You never bought anything from here before!"

"It's for no one!" Setsuna blushed.

"Here. It's on the house." Koshiba gave Setsuna a long silver chain, "In case she doesn't want to wear the ring on her finger."

"Thanks Koshiba-san." Setsuna took the clain and put it in the pouch.

"Oh and Sakurazaki-san! Buy this mystery person some daffodils too!"

* * *

_'Why should I buy Konoka some daffodils? Shouldn't this ring be enough? Wait, what if she doesn't like it...hold on a minute…WHY AM I CARING ABOUT THIS AGAIN?!_' Setsuna walking into the store that she told Konoka to go in and wait for her there.

"Hey Setsuna-san!" Konoka chipped cheerfully.

"H-Hey Konoka." Setsuna eyes the large pile in Konoka's arms, "What's with that big pile of clothes?"

"Well…today's a special day so I might as well buy some stuff like this." Konoka stuck her tongue out playfully.

"But isn't that…at little much?" Setsuna said nervously. She never shopped before and was surprised that someone would buy that much at once.

Konoka laughed even more, "It's clear to me that you haven't been shopping much Setsuna-san!" Konoka saw the small pouch that Setsuna was holding, "What's that?"

Setsuna hid the gift that she bought, "What's what?"

Konoka frowned, "That thing that you just hid."

"Uh…you'll find out later." Setsuna turned around nervously.

"I better." Konoka turned and paid for all the clothes that she bought.

Noticing that she was having trouble carrying the bags, Setsuna took all of it and carried it easily, "Where to Madam Konoka?"

Konoka laughed, "Anywhere my dear guardian."

They walked around for a few more hours and decided to rest in a near by park.

"Thanks for today Setsuna-san." smiled Konoka.

Setsuna snuck the ring unto the chain, "S-Sure…um…Ko-Konoka…happy birthday." Setsuna gave Konoka an awkward hug and tied the silver chain around her neck.

The broke the hug after a few moments and Konoka noticed her new necklace, "Th…This is…" Konoka looked at the ring.

"Your birth stone…sorry if you don't like it." Setsuna scratched the back of her head nervously.

Konoka tackled Setsuna into a hug, "Thanks Setsuna-san!"

The two stayed like that for another minute until they pulled away.

"Really…thanks for today Setsuna-san!" smiled Konoka.

"Uh…supposedly I was supposed to give you flowers too but I didn't know which ones so…" Setsuna offered her hand to Konoka.

Konoka smiled and took her hand, "Let's go pick some out then!"

* * *

"Aha! So you're the one that Sakurazaki-san gave that ring to!" said Koshiba.

"Ko-Koshiba-san!" Setsuna said, surprised.

"Don't try to hide it! So where are the flowers that you're supposed to buy her?" grinned Koshiba.

"We're going to buy them right now." said Konoka.

"Well go on! Don't let me stop ya!" Koshiba grinned wider, "Oh and miss, come here for a sec." Konoka left Setsuna's side and stood next to Koshiba, "Don't leave 'er side ya hear? This is the first time that I've seen her act so…carefree in a long time!"

Konoka blushed a bit and nodded.

"What did Koshiba-san say to you?" asked Setsuna as Konoka went back to her side.

"Nothing!" Konoka giggled, tugging on Setsuna's arm towards the flower shop.

"Heya love birds, so what do ya want?" grinned the florist.

Setsuna stared at the flowers and Konoka had trouble with some of the flowers, "What would you recommend?"

"For you two maybe a pink carnation, a coreopsis, a daisy, daffodil, dandelion, gladiolus, primrose, or a simple rose."

"I'll take some gladiolus then." said Setsuna, paying for the flowers.

"Thanks for coming." the florist handed the flowrs to Setsuna.

"Here Konoka." Setsuna gave Konoka the flowers.

"Setsuna-san, do you know what this flower means?" Konoka said nervously.

Setsuna blushed, "Yeah…just…forget it." Setsuna turned towards the dorms, "I'm gonna head back now. It's late and we have the night shift today."

Konoka followed and wrapped her arms around Setsuna again. They stayed quiet the entire way back and went back in their room.

"Go ahead and shower first, I still have some things to do." Setsuna took the flowers from Konoka, put some water in a vase, and put the flowers in the vase.

Turning around, Setsuna didn't expect Konoka to be hugging her right then and there!

"Ko-Konoka?"

"Sorry Setsuna-san but…just for a few minutes…" Konoka closed her eyes and relaxed in Setsuna's arms.

Sighed Setsuna decided to call Kaede, Ku Fei, or Evangeline to take their shift. After changing that, Setsuna carried Konoka over to the bed and laid her down. However, with Konoka's iron grip, Setsuna had to lay besides her.

"Thanks Set-chan…" Konoka mumbled in her sleep.

Setsuna's eyes soften as she watched Konoka's sleeping form, "No…thank _you_ Konoka…" Setsuna held Konoka protectively and fell to sleep with Konoka in her arms.

* * *

Me: Ok sorry if it was short and seemed kinda rushed.

Konoka: At least you remembered my birthday! Thanks Fate-kun!

Setsuna: I'm holding Ojou-sama in my sleep…I'm holding Ojou-sama in my sleep…

Me: Hey, it can't be _that_ bad Sakurazaki! I could've made you do worse to her!

Setsuna: -looks at me horrified- Do that and I will kill you!

Konoka: Set-chan! What did I say about you threatening Fate-kun?!

Me: Thanks Jou-chan! Anyways, a pink carnation means 'I'll never forget you', a coreopsis means 'always cheerful', a daisy is 'innocence', daffodil is 'respect', dandelion is 'wishes comes true', gladiolus is 'love at first sight', primrose is 'I can't live without you', and rose is 'I love you'. (in case you didn't know what some meant (sorry if that's wrong too since I'm not good with flowers) also sorry if there was a better flower choice but I didn't use it!)

* * *

_Preview:_

"_So Setsuna-kun has opened hear heart to Konoka?" asked Konoemon._

"_It seems so. Setsuna-kun has been smiling a bit more than usual." replied Takamichi._

"_That's good. Maybe now some other students wouldn't feel so threatened around her that much anymore."_

"_Would you…accept her as Konoka-kun's omiai patner?"_


	5. Setting up an Omiai

Chapter 5: Setting up an Omiai

Morning came by fast as Setsuna reached to check her cell to see who was calling her.

"Hello?" Setsuna answered sleepily.

"_Good morning Setsuna-kun. There's something that I'd like to speak with you privately. Can you come right now?_" asked Konoemon.

"Sure. Be there in a few minutes sir." Setsuna hung up and slipped away from Konoka's grasp. Leaving a note for Konoka, so that she doesn't worry when she gets up later, Setsuna left the room as quietly as she could.

After about ten minutes, she reached the Headmaster's office and went in.

"You called for me sir?" Setsuna looked around and noticed Takamichi was standing there too, "Good morning Takahata-sensei."

"Yes, good morning to you Setsuna-kun." chuckled Konoemon, "Anyways, Takamichi here and I have been talking about Konoka's future. I want Konoka to have the best suitor that she could have, but she always turn them down."

Setsuna looked at Konoemon and Takamichi confused, "What…does that have to do with me?"

"Lots. We were talking about it this morning after observing your behavior for the past two days."

_Flashback:_

"_So Setsuna-kun has opened her heart to Konoka?" asked Konoemon._

"_It seems so. Setsuna-kun has been smiling a bit more than usual." replied Takamichi._

"_That's good. Maybe now some other students wouldn't feel so threatened around her that much anymore."_

"_Would you…accept her as Konoka-kun's omiai partner?"_

"…_we'll see…" was Konoemon's answer._

_End flashback_

"You…want me as Konoka's omiai partner?" Setsuna stared at Konoemon in disbelief.

"In a way yes. That is on a few conditions."

'_What's up with Konoka and the headmaster's conditions? It seriously creeps me out._' Setsuna mentally sweat dropped.

"One is that you both accept that you two will be fiancée until you graduate. Two, you must prove to me that you are worthy for Konoka. Three, you cannot keep secrets from her any longer. You must tell her everything about yourself, including the fact that you're a hanyo that was from the Magic world."

Setsuna hesitated in accepting that last condition, "Sir…may I ask…why me? There's a lot of worthy suitors out there besides me…"

"Setsuna-kun, Konoka-kun has been taking special interest in you for the past two days that she had to room with you." explained Takamichi.

"A-Are you sure? S-She told me that it was because I was her roommate."

"It wasn't that same when she roomed with Asuna-kun."

Setsuna stayed quiet for a few moments, "What makes me so special?"

"Ask Konoka yourself whenever you have the chance. Don't tell her about you being her partner, just tell her that I'm setting one up for her _again_." Konoemon stroked his bread, "Bring Konoka here at 5 so that I can set everything up. That is all."

Setsuna left the office and let out a heavy sigh, "What am I gonna tell Konoka?"

* * *

Setsuna quietly walked into her room and sighed in relief that Konoka was still asleep…or so she thought.

"Setsuna-san?" Konoka got up sleepily, "Where'd you go?"

"I'm right here." Setsuna sat on a chair by the table, "Your grandfather just wanted to meet with me for a few minutes."

"Really? What did gramps want with you?" Konoka rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"That I have to bring you to him at 5 for an omiai." Setsuna turned away and blushed slightly.

Konoka looked at her, "Oh…another one?"

'_Oh…that's right…the headmaster said that she went to some, but turned them all down._' thought Setsuna.

"Setsuna-san…please…can you make up an excuse so that I don't go? I…I'm tired of going to those omiais." Konoka walked up to Setsuna and placed her hands on Setsuna's shoulders, "Please…."

"Sorry…headmaster's orders…" apologized Setsuna.

"Oh…alright…" Konoka said dejectedly.

Setsuna put her hand over Konoka's, trying to reassure her, "Maybe it'll be your last one…"

"Gramps always says 'it'll be your last one I promise!'." Konoka turned around and heard a soft laugh from Setsuna.

"Maybe…never mind…" Setsuna put her head down.

Konoka looked at Setsuna, interested in what she was about to say, "What?"

"You'd probably hate me for saying…"

"Tell me and I'll be the judge of that."

"…maybe…it'll be the last when you…accept the omiai…" Setsuna glanced at Konoka.

"Oh…" Konoka looked at the ground sadly.

"Setsuna-kun?" came a knock from the door.

Setsuna got up and answered the door. There she saw Takamichi standing in the doorway "Takahata-sensei?"

"Here. We forgot to give this to you." Takamichi gave her two sets of clothes, "Also is Konoka-kun in?"

Setsuna moved a bit and allowed Takamichi inside.

"I'll…wait outside if it's private." Setsuna left the room and stood outside where she couldn't hear them.

"Good morning Konoka-kun. I believe that Setsuna-kun has told you about this evening's plans?" greeted Takamichi.

"That gramps set another omiai for me?" Konoka said sadly.

"Yes, but we remembered another message that we forgot to ask her to send onto you." smiled Takamichi.

"What? That this _will_ be the last one that I'll go to if I went and accepted it? Setsuna-san just said that to cheer me up…"

"Yes and no. Setsuna-kun was half-right about this." Takamichi chuckled, "The omiai this time, I know that you'll love it. If not, then you've probably broken another heart."

"Sorry Takahata-sensei, but I can't love someone that I don't feel anything for." Konoka went into the small kitchen, "Tea?"

"No, I'll be leaving after I give you the message."

Konoka looked at him, "Wasn't what you said earlier was the message?"

"No. The headmaster wants you to look well for this new 'suitor' and go in first so that you can wait for that person. I'd say…about 4:50."

"Then what about Setsuna-san? Is she gonna be with me the entire time?" Konoka looked at Takamichi, "I…I don't want to be alone with someone that I have to meet…"

"Don't worry about it." Takamichi smiled at Konoka, "She _will_. See you later." Takamichi left the room and allowed Setsuna in "Bring Konoka-kun around 4:50. You stay outside until the headmaster says so."

"Yes, sir." Setsuna walked inside and Konoka lunged herself at her.

Taken by surprise from this, Setsuna managed to get her balance back with Konoka crying in her arms, "Ko…Konoka?"

"It's not fair…" Konoka sobbed, "It's not fair that gramps always tried to find someone for me when I'm barely in junior high! It's not fair that it's _him_ that chooses and not _me_!"

Setsuna tried to calm her down but the best thing that she thought of was planting a soft kiss on her lips. They stayed like that for a minute until Setsuna pulled back and wiped Konoka's tears away, "Please…stop crying…you're too beautiful to be crying like that."

Konoka tried to stop crying, but it still came, "I…I'm sorry Setsuna-san…"

"Then…" Setsuna pulled Konoka closer to her, "Cry until you feel better then…I'll…be here…whenever you need me, I'll be here…"

* * *

Me: And end! How's this chapter? Good? Bad? Anyways, hope that you enjoy this chapter! Sorry if the chapter's are getting shorter!

Setsuna: You made me kiss Ojou-sama!

Konoka: Aw, come on! Don't be like that Set-chan! It was cute! :)

Me: Thanks Jou-chan! Anyways, thanks: Tony(x2), PureWiings, Demon cat08, shiroki, setsuna-kun, Solangge28, and Marksman for reviewing!

Asuna: Will I come in?

Me: Soon…

Asuna: I don't like the way that you said that ¬¬

Me: Uh…anyways, please read and review! See ya all next time!

Asuna: Get back here!

* * *

_Preview:_

"…_Do I really have to go?" said Konoka changing into the clothes that Setsuna got from Takamichi._

"_If you need me, I'll be outside alright? You don't have to worry." Setsuna was already done changing into her own clothes. She was wearing black slacks, white untucked dress shirt that was left unbuttoned from the top, black shoes, and black sunglasses._

"_You know Setsuna-san…I wouldn't mind…if you turned out to be my partner today…" Konoka finished dressing. She's wearing a beautiful pink flowery patterned kimono and had her hair tied up._


	6. The Omiai

Chapter 6: The Omiai

Setsuna continued to hold onto Konoka as she cried. About five minutes later, she clamed down.

"Thanks Setsuna-san…" Konoka pulled back, and wiped her tears.

Setsuna shrugged and sat on the couch, Konoka soon following.

They sat in silence for a while until Setsuna decided to break the ice, "You're still not alright."

Konoka shook her head, "I…I shouldn't be crying anymore…gramps always set up an omiai so I should be used to it…"

'_Maybe what Takahata-sensei said was true…_' thought Setsuna, unconsciously patting Konoka's head.

"Se…Setsuna-san?"

"Oh sorry!" Setsuna blushed, pulling her hand away.

"Nee Setsuna-san…wanna know a secret?" Konoka said teasingly.

Setsuna looked at her, "What?"

"I think I found someone that I like…" Konoka blushed.

"You should tell that to your grandfather." said Setsuna, smiling.

"But he wouldn't understand…especially when he finds out who's the one I like…"

Setsuna looked at Konoka, curious as to who is the one that she likes. Deciding not to pry into her 'love life' Setsuna leaned back onto the couch and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes again when she heard Konoka giggle, "What?"

"Oh nothing…I just didn't think that you'd take my words seriously." Konoka continued to giggle.

"What you mean 'relax'?" Konoka giggle turned into a laugher, "You were always so serious, I really didn't think that you'd relax."

"Hey! I do relax whenever I want!" Setsuna glared at Konoka and tickled her, "Take that back!"

"Ahaha! Se-Setsuna-san! Please! S-Stop! Ahaha!" Konoka laughed louder.

After a few minutes Setsuna decided to stop, "Wanna go out and get some lunch? Maybe walk around town before…" Setsuna couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence.

Konoka stopped laughing, "I guess…"

"Get dressed, I'll uh…wait outside…" Setsuna was about to stand up but Konoka grabbed her hand, "You stay here. I…I don't want to be alone anymore."

Setsuna blushed and looked down at the floor. Konoka quickly changed from her old clothes to a light blue tight jeans and a short short-sleeved white shirt with a heart on it that barely covered her shoulders. She grabbed her purse and Setsuna's arm, "Ok, I'm all ready to go."

"Let's go."

* * *

They walked around town, going into arcades, getting some lunch, and walked around again after that.

"Thanks Setsuna-san." said Konoka, smiling.

"Sure." Setsuna spotted a man selling ice cream, "Wanna get some ice cream?"

Konoka nodded, "Yeah! Chocolate!"

"Ok." laughed Setsuna, "Wait here, I'll go get some."

Konoka sat on a bench nearby and waited patiently.

"Hey, what's a cute girl like you doing all alone?" said a guy, eyeing Konoka.

Konoka shifted uncomfortably in his gaze and looked to see if Setsuna was coming back. Thankfully for her, Setsuna came back.

"Se...Setsuna-chan!" Konoka got up and ran towards her.

"Woah! Don't do that Konoka!" said Setsuna, managing to hold onto both her and the ice creams that she was holding onto.

"Drat, she already had someone." said the same guy, walking away.

Konoka sighed in relief, "Thanks Setsuna-chan."

"For what?" Setsuna handed her the ice cream, "Anyways, here's yours."

"Thanks again." Konoka took hers and ate it slowly, thinking what would've happened if Setsuna didn't come back fast enough.

"Um Konoka…" Konoka turned towards Setsuna and saw her blushing slightly, "Why…Why are you calling me 'Setsuna-chan' now? You didn't do that before."

Realizing what she did in the moment in order to get away from some pervert, Konoka blushed, "I well…um…"

"Was I _used_ to get away from that guy earlier?" Setsuna raised a brow, as Konoka blushed harder.

"I um…l-let's go back now!" Konoka turned towards the dorms and walked fast.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then." Setsuna soon followed Konoka, eating her ice cream on the way.

* * *

About 10 minutes later, Konoka was in front of the dorms, suddenly realizing that she had an omiai to go to.

"Konoka, you shouldn't have walked that fast." said Setsuna throwing away her napkin, "You could've gotten a stomachache.

Konoka turned towards Setsuna, "If I did, then I wouldn't have to go to the omiai."

"Maybe your grandfather has someone that you might like?"

"But I already have someone that I like…" Konoka blushed, "Just recently too…but I didn't confess yet…"

"Then…in today's omiai say it straight out to both your grandfather and the one that you're meeting. Maybe then they'll understand and will leave you alone." suggested Setsuna.

"Hey you're right! Thanks Setsuna-chan!"

Setsuna smirked, "You called me '-chan' again."

Konoka ran inside the dorms, trying to hide her blushing face. Setsuna came in and looked at the clock.

'_4:15…better start getting changed and heading over there now._' Setsuna quickly changed her clothes into the one that Takamichi gave them, "Konoka, it's almost time to go! Get changed into the clothes that Takahata-sensei gave us!"

Konoka pouted, "But Se…tsu…na…chan…" Konoka gasped at the handsome girl now in front of her.

"Wha-What? Hurry up and change." Setsuna blushed slightly and turned away.

"But seriously…do I really have to go?" said Konoka changing into the clothes that Setsuna got from Takamichi.

"If you need me, I'll be outside alright? You don't have to worry." Setsuna looked at herself in front of the mirror. She was wearing black slacks, white untucked dress shirt that was left unbuttoned from the top, black shoes, and black sunglasses.

"You know Setsuna-san…I wouldn't mind…if you turned out to be my partner today…" Konoka finished dressing. She's wearing a beautiful pink flowery patterned kimono and had her hair tied up.

"Who knows?" Setsuna offered her hand, "I just might be…"

Konoka blushed, but still took the hand. They walked in a comfortable silence on the way towards the Headmaster's office. Another 20 minutes or so, they arrived in front of the office.

"I really don't want to go in…" sighed Konoka.

"Like I said earlier…" Setsuna leaned in until she was 2 inches away from Konoka's ear, "I'll be here." She pulled away, smiling as Konoka blushed a few shades of red.

"Setsuna-kun, you're here already? You were expected until 4:50." said Takamichi, checking his watch, "It's not even 4:45."

"Yes well…" Setsuna winked at Konoka, "We wanna get this over with already."

"I'll inform the headmaster that it'll start earlier then. Wait here Setsuna-kun." said Takamichi, allowing Konoka inside.

Setsuna leaned on the door and waited for the headmaster to call her in.

Meanwhile:

"Good afternoon sir." said Takamichi, "Konoka-kun will start the omiai now."

"Very well." said Konoemon. "Hello Konoka, have you been well?"

"Yes I have gramps. Can I see this suitor now? I wanna go back to my room." said Konoka.

"Now come now! You might break this person's heart." chuckled Konoemon.

"Like with all the other guys?" Konoka crossed her arms, "I...I found someone that I like..."

"Oh really? Then you might want to say that to your suitor today." Konoemon looked at the door, "He's just outside. You may come in now!"

Konoka was expecting one of her new 'suitors' but to her surprise, it was Setsuna!

"Se-Setsuna-chan?!"

Setsuna scratched the back of her head sheepishly, "Sorry…didn't mean to keep this a secret from you."

"Gramps…you…I can…really?" Konoka said, almost happily.

"Takamichi and I have been observing your behavior around Setsuna-kun so I think that this is the right choice."

"Thanks gramps!" Konoka ran towards Setsuna and jumped into her arms, "Setsuna-chan!"

"Woah! That's the second time today Konoka." said Setsuna holding onto Konoka, pulling her close.

"Eheheh, but gramps actually found someone that I like!" Konoka giggled.

"Ok, now that you two have met, how about a kiss to seal that this is official?" suggested Konoemon.

"E-Eh?" Setsuna and Konoka blushed.

* * *

Me: And end it there! Pretty evil of me isn't it? Anyways hope that you like this chapter! Sorry for some rushed scenes or the OOC-ness!

Konoka: Awww…why didn't you let me and Set-chan kiss before you ended it?

Me: I dunno. Wanted to see Sakurazaki's reaction maybe?

Setsuna: I can hear you!

Me: Uh-oh! Anyways thanks: Solangge28, PureWiings, Demon Cat08, setsuna-kun, tears of the soul, and Bishimimou for reviewing! Because it's pretty late right now, there'll be no preview this time sorry! Please continue to Read and review!


	7. Learning more about each other and the P

Chapter 7: Learning more about each other and the Patrol

"So will you two kiss to seal the deal?" said Konoemon, stroking his beard.

"S-Sir! W-We can't just…" was all Setsuna could say before she was silenced by Konoka's kiss.

"It'll be alright Setsuna-chan…unless you wanna break our engagement that only lasted only minutes." said Konoka, pulling away a minute later, giggling.

"It's not that I…" Setsuna painfully looked at the ground, "I just think that…you should've chosen someone better than me…"

"Again with that speak? Konoka what do you think?"

"It'll be fine. If not, then I'll be the judge of it." smiled Konoka.

Setsuna gave Konoka a halfhearted smile, "Thanks Konoka…"

* * *

They walked back to their room and decided to find out more about each other.

"I'll go first since you'll find out more later on." Setsuna just nodded, "As you know, I'm the only heir to the Magic Association in Kyoto, daughter of Konoe Eishun and granddaughter of Konoe Konoemon. My mother is in the magic world, teaching the mages over there some healing magic. I found out about my magical powers when I was five and been training on how to use it since, but the best thing that I can do and is the best at is healing people." Konoka stuck her tongue out playfully.

"What about when you were born, what's your interest, what's your future dreams and all that stuff?" smirked Setsuna.

"Mou, I was getting to that!" Konoka playfully hit Setsuna, "Anyways you know when my birthday, which was yesterday March 18; I like fortune telling and people say that I'm usually accurate; my current future dream is to marry my one and only." Konoka blushed at the last part.

"What about your three sizes?" Setsuna said jokingly.

"My three sizes are…hey! You'll find out later!" Konoka hit Setsuna again, "Now tell me about yourself."

"I'm…the daughter of a human mother and a demon father…" Setsuna started uneasily, "I was born in the magic world but when I was three, my clan exiled me…my parents didn't want to leave me alone so they took me and we went to live here in the human world…we managed to live deep in the mountains of Kyoto where no one could find us…. My father taught me everything that I know about swordsmanship and my mother taught me the ways of onmyoji." Setsuna half smiled, "They were always…happy…they were always trying their best to not worry about me but…" Setsuna clenched her fists, unable to continue.

Konoka put her hand over Setsuna's, "I'm sorry Setsuna-chan…you…you don't have to continue…just tell me…some things that doesn't really relate to something that you don't like…" Konoka tried to choose her words, but it was hard.

"I was born on January 17, I like to train and dislike chatting with people a lot, my future dream is to become stronger so that I can protect someone that I care about, but it's not turning out so well…" Setsuna gave a halfhearted laugh, "Anything else?"

"What's _your_ three sizes?"

Setsuna pushed Konoka onto the bed and supported her hands on either side of Konoka's head, "That I'll leave to your imagination."

"You're evil." Konoka wrapped her arms around Setsuna's neck and pulled her into a kiss.

Few moments later, Setsuna broke away and sat up, "I guess you're right."

Konoka sat up, "I…I didn't mean it that way!"

Setsuna turned towards Konoka with a sad smile, "I know."

"Oi! Setsuna! Get your ass out here with Konoka!" shouted a voice from behind the door.

Setsuna and Konoka got up and opened the door to see Evangeline standing outside.

"About damn time I found you two! You got two shifts to take over or don't you remember Setsuna?" growled Evangeline.

Setsuna scratched her head, turned towards Konoka and offered her hand, "Shall we?"

Konoka smiled and took her hand, "Let's!"

"I guess that old man was right. The only one that could accept her right away was Konoka…" Evangeline watched the couple walk away.

* * *

"Iincho-san, have you seen Asuna-san or Evangeline-san?" asked Negi.

"Asuna went out for a walk earlier and probably wouldn't be back soon. Evangeline-san went to give Sakurazaki-san and Konoka-san the message that they have two shifts to take over now." said Ayaka.

"Asuna-san I could probably find…but Evangeline-san…what if I can't find them?" asked Negi.

"I don't know. Maybe Tatsumiya-san, Nagase-san, or Ku Fei-san knows." suggested Ayaka.

"Alright! I'll try asking them! Thanks Iincho-san!" Negi left the room.

Ayaka got up and checked to see if he was really gone then went back inside the room and locked the door, "Alright Asuna. He's gone."

Asuna came out of the closet the she was hiding in and sighed in relief, "Thanks Ayaka. He's been really bugging me lately and didn't know what to do."

"Maybe he just wanted to talk with you about something?"

"I doubt it. He's just a kid and he always bugs me about the stupidest things!" Asuna sat on her bed and munched on a cookie.

"Like?"

"Like what's it like to be in love when I'm not!" Asuna blushed as she took a bigger bite of the cookie, "I mean what does he want to know what love is?! He's just a 10 year old kid!"

"Anyways…I heard that Konoka-san and Sakurazaki-san are…partners in whatever you're doing."

"Oh yeah…it was Konoka's grandpa's idea. Why I dunno." Asuna shrugged, "I just asked him if he could put Konoka in Sakurazaki-san's room and class for this year and see what happens and look at what happened, Konoka accepts her as a friend and vice versa."

"Then we don't have to worry about her anymore?" asked Ayaka.

Asuna shrugged again, "I really don't know Ayaka…"

* * *

Konoka and Setsuna walked around the school grounds in an uncomfortable silence and Konoka decided to break the ice.

"Hey Setsuna-chan…are…are you comfortable…with what gramps wanted and all…" said Konoka.

"I…uh…it's fine…I mean…nobody really cared about me…except for some of my classmates in my old school before but now…everyone's too afraid of me…besides you and some others…" replied Setsuna.

They walked in silence again.

"What…what did you think of our kiss?"

"Wh-Why are you asking that?" Setsuna blushed as she looked at Konoka who was blushing as well.

"Well…before we went to gramp's place, we kissed…then he told us to kiss in front of him to 'seal' our engagement…then we kissed in our room after we were done talking about ourselves."

"O-Oh…the first time…I just wanted to calm you down…" Setsuna blushed, "Then you kissed me because your grandfather told us to do so…the last time was because I was lost in the moment..."

"That or you got comfortable about kissing me…" Konoka blushed a light shade of pink.

"That is not true!"

Konoka giggled more as they walked in silence yet again.

"Do…do you…did you really like me before your grandfather had the omiai?" asked Setsuna.

"If you want to know the truth, all that I had was a little crush on you when we first met."

"Was that all? What made you fully love me then?" Setsuna snuck her arm around Konoka's waist and pulled her closer.

"Hmm…I dunno…maybe the way you kissed me"

"Never knew that my kisses were _that_ good." Setsuna was about to lean in to kiss Konoka _again_, but pain went through her body, "Argh!"

"Setsuna-chan!" Konoka put her hand on Setsuna's shoulder, "What's wrong?"

'_N-Not again!_' Setsuna clenched her fists on her shirt, '_Why now?!_'

* * *

Me: Ok end it there for now! XD So how's it? Good? Bad? Anyways hope that you like this chapter

Konoka: Mou Fate-kun! You're so evil!

Me: I know XP Anyways thanks: PureWiings, tears of the soul, Solangge28, Dana Kishimoto, Natasia Tokado, Bishimimou, and shiroki for reviewing!

Setsuna: What are you doing to me?!

Me: I dunno, maybe adding more effects for this badass girl? :P

Setsuna: Ojou-sama! Permission to kill him?

Konoka: Permission…denied!

Me: Thanks Jou-chan! Anyways see ya all next time! Bye!

* * *

_Preview:_

"_Se…Set-chan…?" Konoka wondered through the halls, "Where are you?"_

_Setsuna looked at Konoka horrified as she found her, "D-Don't look!"_


	8. True Form and more of Setsuna’s Past

Me: Man! I'm updatin' pretty fast, but fast enough right? Anyways here's chapter 8! Hope that you all enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 8: True Form and more of Setsuna's Past

'_Why now of all times?!_' Setsuna angrily thought to herself.

"Setsuna-chan! I…Is there anything that I can do?" asked Konoka.

"S-Stay away from me…at least for today!" Setsuna got away from Konoka and ran away.

"Setsuna-chan…" Konoka painfully watched Setsuna run away from her, '_Was there something that she doesn't want me to find out?...I'm her friend and we should tell each other everything!'_

Konoka ran in the same direction that Setsuna ran in and tried to find her.

* * *

"Argh…damn…why now? Was it because I'm too close to her? Was it that my demon blood sensed Konoka's magic even though she never used it when I was around her?" Setsuna winced in pain as she tried to ease the pain away.

Large black wings threatened to come out, but Setsuna was trying her best to keep them within her.

'_If it comes out…my 'other' half will take over and who knows what it'll do!_'

"Se…Set-chan…?" Konoka wondered through the halls, "Where are you?"

Setsuna looked horrified in the direction that Konoka's voice came from, '_I can't show her what I really am!_' she jumped through a window nearby and ran towards the forest.

Unfortunately, for her, Konoka saw her jump through the window and ran after her.

"Set-chan! Wait!"

Setsuna stopped running. The pain was too unbearable.

Breathing heavily, Konoka walked towards Setsuna.

"Se-Set-chan? What's wrong? Why did you run away?"

Setsuna looked at Konoka horrified as she found her, "D-Don't look!"

"What? Why?" Konoka increased her speed towards Setsuna.

"**Because she's afraid to let me out.**" Setsuna replied in a voice that wasn't her own.

Konoka stopped dead in her tracks, "You're not Set-chan."

Setsuna gave Konoka a sad smile, "**That's right. I am the 'other Setsuna'. The one the can express and do what she cannot. It is nice to finally meet you in this form Kono-chan."**

"Why was she afraid to show you to me?" Konoka looked at Setsuna. Nothing much has changed, expect her raven hair turned silver white, her browns eyes were now a gentle red, and large black wings popped out of her back, making her look like a fallen dark angel.

"**Because I like cute human girls such as yourself.**" 'Setsuna' walked closer to Konoka, "**I'd say that Setsuna found a really cute one.**"

Konoka blushed, "Thank you, but I think that like it better when the human Setsuna says it to me."

"**That's too bad.**" Setsuna grinned, showing her fangs, "**And here I thought that I could have a chance with you. Setsuna doesn't get along with a lot of people you know. You're very lucky.**"

"Thank you Setsuna-san." smiled Konoka, "Can I have my Set-can back now?"

Setsuna frowned and looked hurt, "**I just got here and you want me to leave? That's sad Kono-chan."**

"Fine, but when can I have my Set-chan back? I wanted to find out more about her."

'Setsuna's' eyes darkened, "**How 'bout I tell you. Setsuna doesn't exactly remember anything anyways…well not everything.**"

"I wanna hear it from her _real_ self. I want my real Set-chan back." Konoka gave her a cute look, "You're so scary that I'm afraid that you might end up eating me."

'Setsuna' put on a fake hurt look, "**Hey! That hurts my pride!**"

Konoka continued to act, "But it's true. Please give her back and don't hurt me."

'Setsuna sighed, '**Alright fine. But if I go, then you won't find out who really killed her parents or how she survived.**"

Konoka's eyes widened, "Tell me!"

"**After what you just said?**"

"Please with jelly doughnuts on top?"

"**You have doughnuts?!**" 'Setsuna' said almost happily.

Konoka sweat dropped, "I'll give you some later, after you tell me about Set-chan's killers."

"**Deal! The one that killed them…was…a girl called 'Tsuki'. I'm still not sure if that's an alias or what but she's the one that…made Setsuna kill them."**

"What? Set-chan…she killed her own parents?"

"**Setsuna herself no. At that time, when she saw humans playing, she went towards them and wanted to play with them. I don't know how, but they somehow knew that she was a hanyo and they started to call her names. She ran back to her home, locked the door to her room and cried. At that moment, Tsuki appeared and took control of Setsuna."**

"But Set-chan never knew about it?"

'Setsuna' shook her head, "**She didn't but she blames herself. It took days, but your grandfather convinced her to come to this school and tried to live normally."**

"When she was a kid?"

"**He came to us last year. For the past eight years, she lived by herself and trusted no one…that is…until she met you."**

"What do I have that no one has? Why does Set-chan treat me so special?"

"**You reminded her of our mother. She was gentle and kid like you. In a way, you resemble Satsuko, but in a way, you don't. You're a bit more…dumber than her though."**

"Hey!" Konoka hit 'Setsuna's' arm, "Take that back."

"Take what back?" Setsuna shook her head a bit and rubbed her arm where Konoka hit her, "Why did you hit me Konoka?"

"You're…back to normal…"

Setsuna pulled out her sword and used the side as a mirror. No doubt about it, she eyes were slowly turning from red to brown and her hair white to black.

"Did…anything happen?" Setsuna said uneasily.

"Like what?" asked Konoka.

"Nothing…never mind…"

Konoka linked her arms with Setsuna's, "Let's get something to eat! I'm starving!"

Setsuna smiled nervously, "Are you sure nothing happened Konoka? I'm craving for doughnuts!"

* * *

Me: And end! Sorry, but it'll end there for now!

Setsuna: What did you do to me?!

Me: What are you talking about? I didn't do anything -acts innocent-

Setsuna: I don't have cravings for doughnuts!

Konoka: Aw, but it's cute Set-chan.

Setsuna: O-Ojou-sama... -blushes-

Me: And here I thought that demons loved doughnuts…Anyways thanks tears of the soul, Bishimimou, PureWiings, shiroki, krugern, setsuna-kun, Dana Kishimoto, animeaics, Demon Cat08, and Natasia Tokado for reviewing! See ya all next time!

* * *

_Preview:_

"_Ok let's get class started. I am your English and homeroom teacher Negi Springfield. Nice to meet you all." smiled Negi._

"_Great, we have the brat from both homeroom and English. This sucks." grumbled Asuna._

"_Aw come on Asuna, don't be too hard on him." Konoka was secretly looking at Setsuna who sat two rows ahead of her, 'Set-chan…you didn't have to do that…'_


	9. The New School Day

Me: So sorry for not updating for over a month! Anyways here's the next chapter so I hope that you enjoy it! XD

* * *

Chapter 9: The New School Day

"Hey Set-chan, why does demons love doughnuts?" asked Konoka, skipping in front of Setsuna.

"H-How should I know?" Setsuna looked away nervously, '_So she saw my other side…she must've mentioned something like doughnuts since that she's still alive…_'

"Set-chan." Konoka looked at her worriedly, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Setsuna closed her eyes, stuffed her hands in her pockets, and walked ahead of her.

Konoka watched Setsuna as she walked, '_Should I tell her…that I know what happened to her?_'

"You coming?" Setsuna looked back.

"Se…Set-chan…"

"Yeah?"

"I…your…the other Setsuna-san told me about what happened." Konoka closed her eyes tightly.

"Oh…" Setsuna looked at the ground, "I guess you were gonna find out sooner or later anyways."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Setsuna reached a hand towards Konoka. She looked up and reached for the hand. Suddenly, Setsuna pulled Konoka into an embrace, "My pain isn't yours to bear Konoka. If there's anyone that should be sorry, it should be me for worrying you about my past."

"Set-chan…" Konoka wrapped her arms around her neck and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Konoka…"

"Hmm?"

"Now you're calling me 'Set-chan'?" Setsuna smirked as she saw Konoka pull away and blush.

"L-Let's go! I'm kinda tired!" Konoka ran back to their room.

Setsuna ran after her and few minutes later, she beat Konoka to the room.

"After you." Setsuna smirked as she opened the door.

Konoka pouted as she walked in, "You could've let your girlfriend win the race at least once Set-chan."

"Sorry, I don't really know how to hold back." Setsuna stood by the door, watching Konoka sit on her bed.

"Aren't you gonna sleep too?"

Setsuna shook her head, "Not until after putting some warding talismans around the school."

"Then I'll come with you." Setsuna shook her head again, "You said that you were tired."

Konoka pouted, "Gramps said that we should work kin partners and I'm your partner!"

Setsuna sighed in defeat, "But it wouldn't take that long."

Konoka giggled and slipped her arms around Setsuna's, "Does this mean that you don't want to spend time with me?"

"Let's hurry up then."

After an hour or so later, they walked back to their dorms, only to see Asuna waiting for them outside.

"There you are!" Asuna jogged up to them, "I was waiting forever for you!"

"Why didn't you call me then?" asked Konoka.

Asuna showed Konoka her phone, "I did. 20 times! I even texted you too but you didn't call **OR** reply back to any of them!"

Konoka checked her phone. True to Asuna's words, she had 20 missed calls, 5 voice messages, and 15 unread texts.

"And you Setsuna-san." Asuna turned towards Setsuna, "Do you have a cell?"

"Eh? I think so…but I rarely use it…" Setsuna dug out her cell phone and handed it to Asuna.

She typed in her number, got Setsuna's number, and handed it back to Setsuna.

"Hey Asuna, why did you call me for?" asked Konoka.

"I heard that you had to go to an omiai again and I just wanted to know how it went." Asuna smirked, "I hear that this guy was really cute."

"I'll see you in the room later Konoka." Setsuna quickly walked passed Asuna and left them alone.

"What's up with her?"

"Um…Asuna…I don't know how to say this but…she was my omiai partner…" Konoka blushed.

Asuna stared at Konoka in shock "Are you serious?!"

Konoka blushed harder, "Gramps was the one that called it."

"Konoka, you _do_ know what others will think right?"

"Yeah Asuna I do, but that won't stop me from loving her." Konoka smiled, "Besides, you know what they say, opposites attract each other."

"Very funny. Anyways see you in school tomorrow." Asuna left.

Konoka was about to walk into the room, but she was suddenly pulled into an embrace.

"Are you gonna brag about this to your friends Konoka?" asked Setsuna, "People will start to look at me differently now."

"Like?"

"I'm sure that Kagurazaka told you." she hugged Konoka tighter, "People are afraid of me. What will they start to think if you always hang around me?"

"Come on it can't be _that_ bad." Konoka faced Setsuna, "Besides, I don't care what they think as long as I'm with you."

Setsuna gave Konoka a weak smile, "If you're fine with it then I guess that I'll put up with it for now."

"For now?"

"For now."

"Set-chan…"

"Hmm?"

Konoka suddenly pushed Setsuna to the bed and jumped her.

"Wha-What are you doing?" Konoka didn't say anything, she just cuddled up in Setsuna's arms. "Don't tell me what you're tired."

"No. You're just so comfortable to lie on." Konoka giggled. She rested her head on Setsuna's chest and listened to her soft heartbeat '_I wish that we could stay like this forever…_'

* * *

"…-ka…-noka…Konoka." Setsuna shook Konoka awake.

"Huh? Set-chan? What's up?" Konoka rubbed her eyes.

"It's time to get changed and go to school."

Konoka looked at Setsuna and noticed that she hasn't changed, "Aren't you gonna change Set-chan?"

"I don't have to. Hurry up and change. We're late." Setsuna looked at the time. _8:15_.

"Wha?! Oh no!" Konoka quickly changed her clothes.

While Konoka changed her clothes, Setsuna blushed and looked away.

"Hey! You could've warned me before you started to change!"

Konoka was about to argue back but tripped over her clothes. Hearing her scream, Setsuna looked back and grabbed Konoka before she fell.

"And be careful. I won't always be there to catch you."

"I'll try to keep that in mind." Konoka blushed and pulled away from Setsuna. She managed to change in time and they left the dorms.

Thinking that they'll be late, Setsuna carried Konoka bridal style and ran faster. After a few minutes, they managed to make it about 5 minutes before the bell rang.

"You could put me down now Set-chan. Didn't you say that you were worried about what people would say about us?" said Konoka.

Setsuna put Konoka down gently, "I didn't want you to be late. Now go pick a seat."

Konoka walked towards the back and found a seat next to Asuna who came in a lot earlier because Ayaka had to take care of her duties as class representative and she could leave Asuna alone.

"Hey Konoka, where's Setsuna-san?"

Konoka looked around and saw that Setsuna was sitting two rows in front of her. She was about to go and tell her to sit closer but that brat…er I mean Negi Springfield came in.

"Ok let's get class started. I am your English and homeroom teacher Negi Springfield. Nice to meet you all." smiled Negi.

"Great, we have the brat for both homeroom and English. This sucks." grumbled Asuna.

"Aw come on Asuna, don't be too hard on him." Konoka sat down and looked at Setsuna '_Set-chan…you didn't have to do that…_'

"Are you all fine with this seating arrangement? I have a new one if you all don't like it." said Negi, looking around the class.

About 20 students of the class wanted a seating change, 6 wanted to stay where they were (this kinda included Setsuna), and the rest just plain didn't care.

They all moved around to where Negi wanted them.

Setsuna laid her head on her desk because Negi has seated her next to Konoka, and everyone else was randomly placed. Only a few hasn't changed their seats at all.

"Um Setsuna-san, is there something wrong?" asked Negi.

"No it's nothing." Setsuna sighed, '_Oh well…if we just act normal, maybe they wouldn't find out.'_

Little did she know, someone was watching her and Konoka, trying to figure out their relationship.

* * *

Me: And done! XD So very sorry for not updatin' for so long! ; So many tests, quizzes, homework, and projects everyday now that it's close to the end of the school year!

Setsuna: That and you got lazy.

Me: Very funny Sakurazaki ¬¬ Anyways, thanks Natasia Tokado, tears of the soul, setsuna-kun, PureWiings, Bishimimou, Dana Kishimoto, and Demon Cat08 for reviewing in chapter 8!

Konoka: Also thank you for those of you who were waiting patiently for this chapter to be up.

Me: And so sorry for the shortness, randomness, and OOC-ness! I'll try my best to update faster, but I can't guarantee that it will be weekly. –bows- Once again I am sorry for not updating for so long and hope that you readers will still continue to support me in my writings. See ya all next time!

* * *

_Preview:_

_After having homeroom, Setsuna laid her head down again on the cool desk, waiting for school to end._

"_You ok Set-chan?" Konoka whispered._

"_Just a bit tired." Setsuna looked at Konoka from the corner of her eyes, "Watch what you call me. People might get ideas."_

"_Ok ok fine." Konoka giggled. She got up and went to talk with Asuna._

_Noticing Konoka leave, Setsuna closed her eyes and decided to take a quick nap._

'That confirms it!_' someone got up from her seat "You two are going out!" she declared in the middle of class, pointing at Konoka and Setsuna._

_Setsuna glared at the person that declared their relationship and that someone is…_


	10. Secret’s Out?

Me: How long has it been since I updated this fic?

Konoka: About 2 months.

Me: Doesn't seem like it though…Anyways, sorry that I haven't updated this fanfic that much! Been busy with some other stuff…

Setsuna: That's a lie. You're just lazy.

Me: There's that too…

Asuna: Just get this story started already!

Me: Fine! Hope that you like this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 10: Secret's Out?

"Now everyone, the key to pass the next test is…" said Negi.

Unfortunately for him, almost everyone in the class was zoning him out, thinking about other things.

'_It's rare that Sakurazaki-san came to class on her own. Is it because of Konoka? She _did_ come to class with her earlier…_'

After having homeroom, Setsuna laid her head down again on the cool desk, waiting for school to end.

"You ok Set-chan?" Konoka whispered.

"Just a bit tired." Setsuna looked at Konoka from the corner of her eyes, "Watch what you call me. People might get ideas."

"Ok ok fine." Konoka giggled. She got up and went to talk with Asuna.

Noticing Konoka leave, Setsuna closed her eyes and decided to take a quick nap.

'_Konoka gave Sakurazaki-san a pet name and she said to watch what she was saying. That confirms it_!' someone got up from her seat "You two are going out!" she declared in the middle of class, pointing at Konoka and Setsuna.

Setsuna glared at the person that declared their relationship, "You can shut up Saotome." She turned and glared at another person that noticed, "Don't you even _think_ about writing about anything Asakura."

The two girls gulped and hid in a corner.

"See what did I tell you? She doesn't get along with anyone." whispered Asuna.

"She's just shy and protective Asuna." giggled Konoka.

"That never occurred to me that she can be like that." Asuna crossed her arms and loked at Setsuna who put her head back down.

"Once you get to know her, you can find out about more things."

"Like?" asked Asakura Kazumi. She was being extra careful about what she asks.

"That she's really kind, just too shy to show it and other little things like that."

"Why is she hard to talk to then?"

"Asakura!" Setsuna growled.

Kazumi backed away.

"Konoka, when you said _protective_ I think you mean _overprotective_." said Asuna, sweat dropping a bit.

"Asakura, can you get anything?" asked Haruna.

"I could, but we have to get Konoka alone."

"With Sakurazaki-san acting like that, it'll be hard. Maybe early in the mornings, or we could say that the dean wants to speak with her alone…damnit. Now that we think about it, Sakurazaki-san might be everywhere where Konoka is." Kazumi scratched her head in frustration.

"Actually no. Sakurazaki-san goes to the forest to train in the mornings right? Maybe we can talk to Konoka during that time."

"Let's try it later."

* * *

After school:

"Hey Se…Setsuna-san, let's go back home now." said Konoka, causing almost everyone in the room to watch.

Setsuna frowned, took a piece of paper and wrote what she was really feeling before saying, "No."

Konoka looked at the paper that said, '_Pretend to go to your grandfather's office. I'll meet you there._'

"Alright…" Konoka faked being sad and left to talk with Asuna for awhile.

Setsuna packed her things and left. Konoka took this chance and pretended to go to her grandfather's office.

'_She could be opening up a bit…but…how can we make sure?_' thought Asuna.

"Asuna." Asuna turned towards Ayaka, "How's she?"

Asuna shrugged and shook her head, "She _may_ be opening up a bit, but it's still not enough."

"Asuna-san. Iincho-san." They turned towards Negi, "I think I have an idea."

* * *

Setsuna stood by the dean's door and waited patiently for Konoka to arrive.

"Set-chan." Konoka skipped next to Setsuna, "Sorry I'm late."

Setsuna didn't say anything and walked ahead of Konoka, "You coming?"

"Nee Set-chan." Konoka walked next to Setsuna, "Are you afraid?"

Setsuna turned towards Konoka, "Of what?"

"Of us being found out?" Konoka linked her hands behind her back, "If that's not it then what?"

"I'm not afraid of anything. If you're done with this, let's go." Setsuna reached a hand towards Konoka.

Instead of grabbing her hand, Konoka reached for Setsuna's arm.

"Konoka?"

"I….I'm sorry but…just a few more minutes…" Konoka buried her head on Setsuna's shoulders, '_Something....something's wrong..._'

"…Alright…"

Few minutes passed and Konoka still didn't let go of her. Sighing, Setsuna moved a bit causing Konoka to fall.

Setsuna caught her, "Hey Konoka!"

Konoka opened her eyes sleepily, "Huh?"

"Don't scare me…" Setsuna muttered as she sighed in relief.

"Eh?" Konoka stared at Setsuna.

"Never mind. Let's go." Setsuna grabbed Konoka's hand and began to walk.

At first Konoka stumbled, but she soon kept up with Setsuna's pace. She couldn't understand why, but it still seemed like Setsuna was hiding something from her.

'_But…what is she hiding? I know that she's part demon, that this 'Tsuki' demon made her kill her parents and she regrets that, but…what else is she hiding from me?_' Konoka looked down dejectedly, '_We just started to go out after we met…she probably won't tell me anything for awhile…_'

"…-ka ...-noka…Konoka!"

Konoka looked up and saw Setsuna staring at her worriedly, "Sorry what was it?"

Setsuna frowned, "If there's something worrying you, please tell me. It's not good seeing a cute girl worry over something."

Konoka blushed a bit as to what Setsuna said then remembered why she was worrying, "Alright, but…" Konoka leaned closer to Setsuna, "No more secrets and…if there's something bothering you, you have to tell me."

"A-Alright."

They walked in silence after that, trying to avoid attention and it somewhat worked out.

"That confirms it!" said Kazumi.

"Sakurazaki will kill you." said Haruna.

"At least it's worth the paper that I'm writing." Kazumi winked.

"Alright, but be careful."

* * *

"So, what's wrong?"

"Is…Is there something that you're keeping from me?" Konoka looked at Setsuna, "It…It seems like you're still hiding something from me and…I feel left out of it…"

Setsuna gave Konoka a sad smile, "Lots. I can tell you one, but the rest you'll find out little by little sooner or later."

"What is it?"

"The demon…" Setsuna started uneasily, "The one that made me kill my parents was in love with me."

Konoka's eyes widened, "Eh?"

* * *

Me: Alright done with this chapter. Hope ya like it. Sorry for the lateness, shortness, and weird random OOC-ness.

Konoka: What's with this ending?

Me: Dunno, was bored, read something similar to this and thought that I could add that to this.

Setsuna: You make no sense at all…

Me: I know. Thanks: setsuna-kun, Solangge28, southerngirl5, Demon Cat08, PureWiings, Dana Kishimoto, BatterieszX, Bishimimou, Lance58, Kirstie Anne, and Anime123 for reviewing in chapter 9.

Asuna: And?

Me: Sorry I was late in updating. Busy with lots of other fanfics, learnin' some dances for the Anime Club, and the computer has been acting up…Anyways, I'll leave a preview and hope that you still enjoy my fanfics! Moreover, if you requested a fanfic story from me, sorry but it'll take awhile longer!

Asuna/Konoka/Setsuna: See you all next time!

* * *

_Preview:_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean that she's the reason why I can never love anyone and I'm on this endless suffering." Setsuna looked at Konoka sadly, "Do you understand why Konoka?"_


	11. The Small Explanation and Scoop!

Me: Sorry!!!! I'm really sorry!!! I had a lot of stuff to take care of and do (homework, school work, mental state, etc.)

Konoka: Fate-kun you're bad! Making all your fans wait for over 5 months!

Me: I apologized already~ *goes on knees* I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting for so long! *bows*

Setsuna: That won't be enough!

Me: I know! I have a lot of other work to do! Like…. homework that I should be doing right now, my five other fanfics, taking care of my mental state…

Asuna: Just because you were rejected that doesn't mean that you had to reject your fans!

Me: Nooo~ Come back~!

Konoka: Asuna~ Fate-kun's still not over it yet so be nice~

Asuna: Alright alright I'm sorry (not) Anyways…

Asuna/Konoka/Setsuna: We hope that you enjoy this chapter and we are sorry for it's length. Please read and review.

* * *

Chapter 11: The Small Explanation and Scoop!

"The demon that made me kill my parents was in love with me…"

"W-What…?" Konoka looked at Setsuna, shocked, "H-How…?"

"It's simple… the way she acted around me, the way she looked at me…" Setsuna walked with Konoka until they reached a park bench and sat down.

"B-But if she was in love with you…wouldn't she want to keep your parents alive…?"

Setsuna sighed and shook her head, "There's more to the story but I won't tell you everything since you'll just find out later on."

"That's not fair~" Konoka pouted.

Setsuna gave her a distant look, "Life isn't fair. It just causes pain to everyone living it…"

"That's not true Set-chan." Konoka wrapped her arms around Setsuna's neck, "Life doesn't always cause pain to everyone necessarily… everyone once in awhile people love their life and they're happy for still being able to live."

Setsuna stayed quiet and wrapped her arms around Konoka's waist, pulling her closer, "But that's once in awhile…"

"To some people it's everyday~" Konoka giggled a bit, "Even though there's some people that can't find happiness when they need it, they'll find it in time."

"Like me…?" Setsuna looked at Konoka, "Will I be able to find happiness…?"

Konoka giggled, "Of course. There's happiness out there for everyone so you'll find it in time."

Setsuna leaned in and kissed her. Not expecting the kiss, though it wasn't unwelcomed, Konoka kissed back.

About 100 meters away, Kazumi and Haruna were watching them, taking pictures and writing notes.

"This will be the greatest scoop ever!" Kazumi said happily.

"We better hope that Sakurazaki doesn't find out about this though!" Haruna continued to draw her pictures of them.

"Speak for yourself. Your room is right next door to them isn't it?" Kazumi finished taking pictures and notes, "Isn't it more dangerous for you?"

"Hehe." Haruna's glasses shined, "Don't underestimate me. I have my ways~"

"Good luck. I'm going to re-write this a bit and submit it. By tomorrow it'll be all over the school!"

"It's better if you skip tomorrow then and come back again maybe next month." advised Haruna, "Who knows what'll happen…"

"To risk one's life is a reporter's job." Kazumi winked and left.

"Good luck!" Haruna gave her a thumbs up then went to continue her drawing.

* * *

Later:

Konoka fell asleep in Setsuna's arms, breathing softly as Setsuna was carrying her back to their room, having a feeling that they were being watched.

"Shikigami." Setsuna summoned her mini-self.

"You called master~?"

"Go check out the surrounding area. I have a feeling that we're not alone."

"Alrighty~" Mini-Setsuna flew around, checking to see if anyone suspicious was around them.

Setsuna watched her mini-self fly away and continued to walk back to their room.

"Set-chan…" Konoka moved slightly and wrapped her arms around Setsuna's neck.

"Are you awake Konoka?"

Konoka didn't say anything.

"Sleep talking?" Setsuna cracked a small smile.

About 10 minutes later, they reached their room. Setsuna gently laid Konoka on her bed and looked at the window, hearing a small knock.

"How was the situation?" Setsuna opened the window, letting her mini-self in.

"From what I saw~ I saw two suspicious looking people~ Both female at the approximate age of 14-16~" Mini-Setsuna saluted.

"Female…. 14-16…" Setsuna thought about it, "Anything else?"

"One is a red-headed girl with a camera and the other is a green haired girl with glasses and sketching something~"

"Asakura and Saotome!" Setsuna growled, "Go watch over them and see that they don't do anything stupid!"

"Y-Yes~!" Mini-setsuna quickly flew away, scared as to what might happen later on.

Setsuna sighed and sat on her bed, thinking what she's going to do about them.

* * *

Next day:

**AMAZING SCOOP!**

The quiet and fierce Sakurazaki Setsuna and the cheerful, popular Konoe Konoka are an item!

See pictures below for proof!

Almost all the girls were gossiping about it, "Sakurazaki-san and Konoe-san?"

"No way."

"It's probably fake."

"But look at all the photos."

Kazumi grinned, sitting in her seat, enjoying what people around her were saying.

"Asakura!" Haruna went over to her seat, "You're still alive."

"I told ya!" Kazumi winked, "After she and Konoka were an item, Sakurazaki turned out softer."

"What would you do if she wasn't?"

"I would be screwed. I like to thank my luck for this~"

"Your luck? Then thank it for you going to get seriously hurt."

Kazumi and Haruna paled and slowly turned around, seeing Setsuna standing over them.

"Sa-Sa-Sakurazaki!!" they backed away in fear.

Almost everyone in class were watching, scared as to what might happen.

"Why did you post something up that is a lie?" Setsuna growled at them.

"A-A l-lie…?" Haruna barely squeaked.

"H-How can that be a l-lie…?"

Setsuna slammed her hand on the desk, "You know what I mean and I demand that you throw away all those posters, newspapers, and anything else that you used to post this lie up!"

"E-Even though it's all over school…?"

"Yes! And tell everyone that read it that it's not true!"

"B-But it's true…" Haruna squeaked, backing up.

"I'm telling you that it's not!" Setsuna raised her fist into the air.

"Set-chan stop!!"

* * *

Me: Ok end it there…

Konoka: Fate-kun more!

Me: Later… I haven't finished my homework yet and I'm tired…

Asuna: Fine we'll let the brat sleep but you better write something tomorrow!

Me: I'll try! It's not easy writing when you have no idea what to write…

Setsuna: You better write something. The fans are waiting.

Me: Alright alright! I can't guarantee when I'll write it though…

Asuna/Konoka/Setsuna: Just do it!!

Me: Alright! Ja please read and review.

Asuna/Konoka/Setsuna: See you next time~

* * *

_Preview:_

"_What's so bad about someone finding out about us?"_

"_You won't understand…"_

"_Then either make me or tell me more."_

_Setsuna pushed Konoka to the wall, "It's not easy to explain anything about me so just drop it."_

"_Not until I find out more." Konoka held Setsuna's arms, "Please… I want to help you…"_

"_I don't need help…"_


End file.
